California
by Cupcake014
Summary: Sharpay And Liam Evans move to California to start a new life, but what if Sharpay's past comes back to make her new life turn for the worst. But will Troy Bolton be the one person she needs to forget her past? Better Than It Sounds I Promise


Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot

* * *

Chapter 2

We called for a cab and went right for our new home. It was about a 10-minute drive to get "home", as we drove through the neighborhood we saw lots of little kids running and playing in their yards. When the cab stopped in front of a big mansion I didn't know what to expect I couldn't believe this was going to be where I'm going to live.

"Wow look at this place" Liam says with a goofy grin. Great something for him to brag about when we start school tomorrow I bet.

"Wow isn't the word for it big bro" I say in complete and utter excitement.

Liam pays the taxi driver and starts to lug our things inside. When I enter the house to my surprise the house is fully furnished, my fathers work of course. I walk around the house and stumble upon the kitchen.

"Hey" Came a person from behind me, which can only be my brother.

"Whoa don't sneak up on people like that you dick, jeez!" I say in shock.

"Sorry I thought you heard me coming" He says laughing like it's oh-so funny, which to me it's not. "Well let's get some sleep we start school tomorrow , G'night kiddo love ya" He says pulling me into a tight hug.

" Night big bro" I say pulling out of his tight grasp. I head up stairs and make a right towards a pink door which can only be mine, I sit down my suitcase and unzip it pulling out a pair of blue and green polka dot boxer shorts and a white tank top. I cross the room to my bed, which was made up nicely with purple sheets. "I'll thank daddy later" I thought. I climb into bed a wonder what tomorrow is going to be like and drift off to sleep.

* * *

I wake up to the sun shining in on my bedroom through the big window in my room.

"Dad makes sure this house has everything but fuckin curtains" I groan climbing out of bed and walking out the room to wake up Liam which at this time is hard to do.

" LIAM WAKE THE FUCK UP IT'S TIME TO GET READY FOR SCHOOL" I yell knowing full well he wouldn't wake up to that so I walk to the bathroom and fill up a bucket I found in the hallway with hot scalding water and put his hand in it.

" WHAT THE FUCKING HELL!" Liam screams

" Get up you big dummy it's time to get up for school" I say in my calm tone.

" Okay okay I'm up now get out so I can put my clothes on" he says rubbing his now red hand.

I walk back into my room and head for my suitcase and pull out two outfits, one was a navy blue striped stretchy dress, tan bowtie flats, and a tan tweed fedora, the next outfit was pink blouse, black skinny jeans, and brown combat boots. I chose the first outfit because HELLO EVER HEARD OF FIRST IMPRESSIONS! I got dressed grabbed an apple and went out to the car and waited for Liam to come down. I hopped into the white 2010 Mercedes Benz G500 and honked the horn. 10 minutes later Liam exits the house in a green flannel shirt and gray skinny jeans.

"Lets go," he says in monotone putting on his gray sunglasses.

" You got it," I say turn the key in the ignition and taking off down the road. After about 20 minutes East High School comes into view. I pull into the parking lot surrounded with teenage kids of all shapes and sizes. Literally. I hop out the car and start towards the school with Liam right behind. When I get into the huge building I stop dead in my tracks because I have absolutely no idea where to go.

" You must be new" Came a chuckling voice from behind me followed by a giggle on my right. I turn to find a girl with thick black curly head and a blonde.

" How'd you know?" I ask in full confusion.

" Well because you have the same crazy ass lookin' face I had when I started her" she says. " I'm Megan Fox and this is my friend Katie Cassidy" says Megan gesturing towards the blonde on my right.

" Oh hey I'm Sharpay Evans" I say in my friendly voice.

" Cool name Shar, can I call you Shar, of course I can" Katie says. Obviously this girl needs to switch to decaf.

" Yeah she had a Caramel Macchiato and a Double shot espresso" Megan says as if reading my mind." You need help finding the office?" she says

" Please, my brother ditched me and found it on his damn lonesome" I say

" All right come on" Megan says walking away.

We walk until we get to a door labeled main office and I walk in and ask the lady at the front desk for my schedule and leave with Megan and Katie.

" So what classes do you have?" Megan asked

" Oh mah gawsh we have the same classes" Katie squeals

" Awesome" I say as the warning bell rings. " wait I haven't been to my locker yet!" I say in shock.

" You don't need to all you have are two journals you haven't got your textbooks yet" Megan says.

" Oh yeah that's right, well lets get to class" I say

We walk to class and take seats in the back row and talk until the teacher walks in.

" Okay class we have a new student and her name is Ms. Sharpay Evans, Ms. Evans please stand. The teachers says as I stand to my full height and wave to my classmates. While im standing I see the most gorgeous blue eyed guy I have ever laid eyes on.

" Who is that?" I whisper to Megan and Katie as I sit down.

" That's Troy Bolton the captain of the basketball team and most of all the baddest boy at east high" Megan says

"And one of our best friends I might add" Katie says smiling at me.

" Maybe at lunch you'll get to meet him" Megan says. " Just Maybe"

* * *

I hope you liked it please review


End file.
